RX-124 Gundam TR-6 ［Haze'n-thley II］
|image=Tr-6-advanced-ms.jpg;MS Mode (Standard colors) Woundwort-hsf-blue-ms.jpg;MS Mode (Blue colors) Tr-6-advanced-ma.jpg;MA Mode (Standard colors) Woundwort-hsf-blue-ma.jpg;MA Mode (Blue colors) RX-124_GUNDAM_TR-6_HAZE’N-THLEYⅡ-_Front.png;Front (Re-Boot) RX-124_GUNDAM_TR-6_HAZE’N-THLEYⅡ-_Rear.png;Rear (Re-Boot) |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |type=Suit |OfficialName=Gundam TR-6 II ガンダムTR-6［ハイゼンスレイII］ |designation=RX-124 |archetype=RX-124 Gundam TR-6 ［Woundwort］~V, |oftheline= |era=Universal Century |series=Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans, Advance of Zeta Re-Boot: Gundam Inle |manufacturer=Earth Federation Forces~Konpeitoh Arsenal |operator=Titans Test Team~Black Otter Team |pilot=Eliard Hunter |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in head |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |length= |width= |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=2 x Boost Pod Vulcan 2 x Beam Cannon Leg Missile Mega Particle Cannon |SpecEquip=Booster pod composite shield booster Core Block System |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }}The RX-124 Gundam TR-6 II (also known as the RX-124 Gundam TR-6 Woundwort) is an experimental mobile suit that appears in Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans and Advance of Zeta Re-Boot: Gundam Inle. The Woundwort is named after the character Woundwort (fictional rabbit character from Watership Down). Technology & Combat Capabilities The RX-124 Gundam TR-6 ［Woundwort］ can be configured to adapt to a variety of mission scenarios by attaching option parts to the basic frame. An example is the high-speed fighter form which duplicates the mechanical characteristics of the RX-110 Gabthley RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Haze'n-thley II on Dengeki Hobby Web A.O.Z. Re-Boot Site] , which was considered to have the best overall balance of all the transformable mobile suits developed by the Titans. It is intended specifically for space combat, and its flexible capabilities allow it to be adapted to various missions. The Primrose II, which forms the body unit of the Gundam TR-6, is equipped with enhanced armor. It was developed as a reinforcement unit with a built-in high mega particle cannon. The high mega particle cannon can be deployed by rotating the hatch in the center of the body. The hatch rotates further during MA mode so that the barrel is facing the front. Sub-generators are mounted on both sides of the body to operate the high mega particle cannon. It features a large moveable tail binder (rear skirt) equipped with a built-in generator that is connected to the waist frame. The structure reflects data obtained from experiments with the wing booster of the [Gundam TR-1 ［Hazel-Rah］ Second Form|RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 [Hazel-Rah Second Form]]. The position of the skirt armor changes depending on the situation. The skirt is arranged vertically on the sides of the waist during cruising and MS mode. During Intermediate Form and MA mode, in which the legs transform into claws, the skirt rotates 90 degrees and moves to the rear. The RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" is known to use a similar system. The distinctive legs of the Haze'n-thley II are elongated due to the transformation system that allows the entire leg to transform into a large claw during MA mode or Intermediate Form . The sole and toe sections are skid-like in appearance and retain only the minimum functions required for the legs of the MS . Despite their unique appearance, the legs play an important role during landing . When landing on a surface with increased load, the front and rear sections of the legs can split, deploying the rear section like a heel to stabilize the MS . The heel also functions as a hover unit and is deployed during hovering . The knees function as weapon bays and are equipped with beam weapons and missile launchers that are deployed during the claw transformation . Because the mobile armor form was not designed to operate in the atmosphere(exosphere), its overall shape resembles a traditional mobile armor. This form is the result of striving for a mobile armor best suited to high-speed combat in space. The upper and lower body components of this mobile armor form can separate into a top fighter and bottom fighter, giving it the flexible functionality to match any combat situation. Armaments ;*Boost Pod Vulcan ;*Beam Cannon ;*Leg Missile ;*Mega Particle Cannon Special Equipment & Features ;*Booster Pod ;*Composite Shield Booster ;*Core Block System Variants *RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Haze'n-thley II-Rah] *ARZ-124HZII [Hyze'n-thley II] History The Haze'n-thley II was the high-speed combat form of the TR-6［Wondwart］ and meant to be the mainstay machine of the Titans *ARZ-124HZII [Haze'n-thley II on Dengeki Hobby Web A.O.Z. Re-Boot Site]. The Haze'n-thley II was developed as a counter to the AEUG's Z Plan and its successors (such as the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam) and given abilities to overcome them. It was operated by the Titans Test Team and contributed to the end of the Gryps War. It was later captured from Titans remnants by ReZeon and modified into ARZ-124HZII [Hyze'n-thley II]. Gallery Woundwort-hsf-blue-ms.jpg|Woundwort High-Speed Fighter Form (MS mode blue colors). Woundwort-hsf-blue-ma.jpg|Woundwort High-Speed Fighter Form (MA mode blue colors). Woundwort-hsf_detail.jpg|Woundwort High-Speed Fighter Form Torso Detail. Hyzenthlay 01.jpeg Hyzenthlay 02.jpeg Hyzenthlay 04.jpeg Hyzenthly-core.jpg|Top Fighter Hyzenthlay-core-claw.jpg|Bottom Fighter Hyzenthlay 03.jpeg Hyzenthlay 05.jpeg Hyzenthlay II.gif Gunpla HGUC Gundam TR-6 -Haze'n-thley II-.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-124 Gundam TR-6 II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art References External links *Woundwort High-Speed Fighter Form on MAHQ *RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Haze'n-thley II on Dengeki Hobby Web A.O.Z. Re-Boot Site]